belobogismfandomcom-20200213-history
Belobog
Welcome to the Belobogism Wiki This syncretic religion that combines Christianity and Zoroastrian Who is Belobog? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belobog Describe your topics The symbolic worship of two elements, Haomy and Egg The fire consumes, is somewhat indestructible, is used to przeganiania demons and burning their images and likenesses. It is the giver of good luck, long life, dignity and offspring. Water has a purifying value. In ancient Slavs as well as Polish Catholicism Wrap the spring water is a symbol of purification from filth and disease. Traditionally, the bride pours the water on the issue, which is to help them in getting married. However, be at the same prudence and moderation, especially in cold temperatures, we have now. Best to use small amounts of water. Do not pour water on any moving vehicles. Another beautiful custom in the area is sprinkling holy water fields. Materia: Fire, Water and Haoma are not only symbols of holiness. Haoma: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haoma Haoma in Belobogism is only with grape juice or beer, and comes from the Zoroastrian tradition. Easter egg Easter eggs in Belobogism mean initial egg from which emerged all through the power wszeświat Rod (God the Father). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Easter_egg The Scriptures Authority (read on Saturday and every day): The Bible important books (read in all the holidays): Avesta and the Book of Roda, the writings of Protestant important book, but used once a year, the Koran, the Book of the Sikhs and the writings of Bahuallaha Holy day of rest, Saturday In the Bible: Shabbat (Hebrew שבת) (Sabbath, Shabbat, the Sabbath, Saturday) is the day of rest, a holy God: "(2) I graduated from God on the seventh day his work which he had made, and rested the seventh day from all His work which he did. (3) And God blessed the seventh day, and sanctified it, because in it he had rested from all his work which God had done in creation. "(1 Lev. 2:2-3, * BW) O God told Abraham that "obeyed My voice and keep that which I commanded him, keep my commandments, my rules and my rights" (Gen. 1. 26:5, KJV). "(9) There remaineth therefore a rest to the people of God (10), who has since entered into his rest, that he rested from his works as God did from his. (11) Let us labor therefore to enter into that rest, lest anyone fall, following the same example of disobedience. "(Hebrews 4:9-11, * BW) TABLE OF VERSE ON Sabbaths 2 Lev. 20:8 - "Remember the Sabbath day to keep it holy" Sanctify the Sabbath day: 1 Lev. 2:3 2 Lev. 16:23, 20:8-11, 31:15 5 Lev. 5:12-14 Nehem. 13:22 Jer.17 :22-24 The Order of the Sabbath 2 Lev. 35:2-3 3 Lev. 19:3, 19:30, 23:2-3, 23:24, 23:32, 23:38-39, 24:8, 26:2 4 Genesis. 28:9-10 5 Lev. 5:12-15 Prophets on the Sabbath Isa. 56:4-7, 58:13-14, 66:22-23 Jereme. 17:21-27 Jereme Lamentations. 2:6 Ezek. 20:12-24, 22:8, 22:26, 23:38, 45:17, 46:1-12 Sabbatical Year 3 Lev. 25:4-8 The Sabbath in the New Year 3 Lev. 23:24-25 Sabbath's Day and New Year Światowida-Confession 3 Lev. 23:26-32 Jesus and the Sabbath Matt. 12:1-8, 12:10-12, 24:20 Mark 1:21, 2:23-28, 3:2-4, 6:2 Arc. 4:16, 4:31, 6:1-9, 13:10-16 John 5:9-18. 7:22-23, 9:14-16 Christians and the Sabbath Arc. 23:56, Acts 13:14, 13:42-44, 16:13, 17:2, 18:4 The Sabbath in the Hebrew Scriptures (ST) 1 Lev. 2:3, 2 Lev. 13:6, 16:23-30, 20:8-11, 31:13-16, 35:2-3 3 Lev. 19:3, 19:30, 23:2-3, 24:8, 26:2, 4 Genesis. 28:9-10 5 Lev. 5:12-15 2 Kings. 4:23, 11:5-9, 1 Chron. 9:32, 23:31 2 Chron. 2:3, 8:13, 23:4-8, 31:3, 36:21 Ezra. 3:5 Nehem. 9:14, 10:32-34, 13:15-22 Ps. 95:1-6 Isa. 1:13, 56:4-7, 58:13-14, 66:22-23 Jereme. 17:21-27 Jereme Lamentations. 2:6 Ezek. 20:12-24, 22:8, 22:26, 23:38, 45:17, 46:1-12 Oz. 2:13; Am. 2:13, 8:5 The Sabbath in the Greek Scriptures (NT) Matt. 12:1-12, 24:20, 28:1 Mark 1:21, 2:23-28, 3:2-4, 6:2, 15:42, 16:1 Arc. 4:16, 4:31, 6:1-9, 13:10-16, 23:54-56 John 5:9-18, 7:22-23, 9:14-16, 19:31 Acts 1:12, 13:14, 13:27, 13:42-44, 15:21, 16:13, 17:2, 18:4, Colossians 1:16-17 Hebrews 4:4-9 Hell and Purgatory does not exist Hell shall be regarded as the spiritual state of separation from God describing the relationships in this and future world Hell is a grave: The Bible indicates that "grave" is the closest synonym for biblical "Sheol": · "Because I do not leave my soul in the abyss sheol, I do not wilt, to thy Holy One to see the grave." (Ps.16: 10) · "But now, you do not forgive him that, since you and probably a wise man will know what you do with him, that his gray hair stained with blood, descended to the grave sheol." (1Krl.2: 9) · "They tried to console him, all his sons and daughters of his, but refused to be comforted and said, in mourning for my son go down to the grave sheol. I wept for his father." (Rdz.37: 35) · "What should I expect? Land of the Dead sheol my home. In the dark uścielę the bed." (Hi.17: 13). "For as we believe that Jesus died and rose again, even so we believe that God through Jesus bring with him those who have fallen asleep. And this we say unto you by the word of the Lord, that we which are alive and remain unto the coming of the Lord, not precede those who are asleep. For the Lord himself a shout, with the voice of the archangel and the trump of God will descend from heaven with rise first who have died in Christ, then we which are alive and remain with them be caught in the clouds into the air, to meet the Lord and so shall we ever be with the Lord. Wherefore comfort one another with these words. " (1Tes.4 :13-18) Latest activity Category:Browse